


Omission is Betrayal

by EnidZsasz



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassination, Badgers, Death, F/M, Finn is a fox, Foxes, Gwedilion is Phasma, Hares, Hux is a fox, I think i forgot one of them completely, Kylo is a Hare, Mitaka is a stoat, Redwall - Freeform, Rey is a Hare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey is a maiden Hare in Salamandastron. Her life is shaken up when a group of six Knights arrive cutting a celebration of the mountain fort short. (One shot so far)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Omission is Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this. But I wanted to write it. What can I say I am easily distracted. Kylo Ren is not a good person keep in mind. There is only general violence, no sex.

Rey perked her head up as all the girls around her giggled. It was time for a celebration in the mountain and she was helping them drape chains of daisies along the halls. One of the other rabbits, a male one walked by them smiling brightly. “Oh its Poe!” they called happily chatting to him. Rey bent her head to her task, getting further and further away from him. Poe got to go outside in patrols. 

“What did you see out there?” they called to him as she perked her head up once more listening. 

“Well, nothing really, these are peaceful times. But, I did hear a rumor of a great warlord.” he told them hushing them as Rey moved to the other side which had gone slack due to the twitterpated girls. “They are called the Knights of Ren and Ren is their leader of course. A fearsome warrior who has slain a thousand enemies!” They giggled as Poe made some theatrical slashes and hops from his paws.

“OH Rey! Isn’t it great!” Rose called as Poe finally left them. Rey breathed a sigh of relief now that she wasn’t doing everything herself. 

“What is great?” Rey questioned back. Rose frowned at her tilting her head in confusion. The young badgermaid looking quite fetching in oranges as Rey stayed dressed in light browns. It didn’t help that as far things went Rey was more average, she was just a brown furred rabbit so of course Poe, someone with patchwork of different colors. 

“That Poe is back! Isn’t he such a fine young hare?” Rey snorted not really listening to the praise he was given. “So brave to do outside patrols!” another, this one a taller rabbit maid crowed. “So handsome in his armor!” another supplied as they traveled slowly down the hall. “And did you see his armor!” they giggled as Rey suffered. A handsome hare passes and all the girls loose their minds. She shook her head feeling her ears flop by her cheeks before she stopped herself. 

She unlike most other hares had floppy ears, she had to tie them back with a small bit of string when she was cooking or cleaning. It wasn’t shameful, but when the only people who had them were old gentlefolk, it left her feeling it still. Finally done with this hall Rey left the group of girls going back to the home she shared with her adoptive, whatever, Luke. He nodded to her as he poured over old texts. 

“Did you go outside?” Luke asked as she flinched just about to go make dinner. 

“No sir.” she answered, he didn’t look at her. The old hare writing down some notes from the text. 

“Good, there are rumors of danger, and what are rumors are usually true.” Luke replied. Rey frowned deeply, but he didn’t see it as she went to the small kitchen their home had. Cut entirely from stone, their home wasn’t odd for any in the mountain. In fact it was completely normal, she opened the stone flu under the oven, using the waste heat of the fires below the mountain. It heated up fast letting her cook their meal. Cooked Dandelion roots with a salad of meadow grasses. She placed it near Luke who ignored it as she took hers to her own room. She herself had a study within it. She was afterall a scholar like Luke and could read the old tongues of old just as well as him. 

Rey ate silently looking out from her window at the grounds below. Her room sat staring out at the grounds below, the rolling hills and forest beyond. Rey sighed looking back to her meal finishing it. Before she rolled into her bed she was listening to the wind blowing through the mountain. When it was quiet, it was almost like a flute or a set of reeds. However with the incoming celebration of yet another anniversary of when they took back this mountain. 

  
  


Come morning everyone was far more active, people went into forays into the woods to gather everything they could. From the orchids to the wild forest they went and gathered as Rey spent her time scrubbing floors clean. She didn’t go outside, she had never been outside. There was no need to go outside when you are safe in the mountain. As Luke told her. She believed him after all he was the old who took care of her. But still, Rey watched as her fellow lady friends came back in carrying nuts and wild cress. 

They laughed happily passing her like she was just a part of the wall. She could smell the wind and woods on them and sighed before getting back to work. “I saw them!” said a badger guard as she cleaned the parapet, a cut out hollow in the mountain to act as a view towards the grounds below. Rey dawdled. “There were six of them.” 

“Aren’t they an army wot?” replied a hare guard. 

“IF you saw them they would be an army. They wore only black armor and clothes like lords!” The badger chastised. “These were hardened warriors. Each of them carried themselves without fear, I knew there were adders in the wood there but these Knights were not even wary. They were looking for a camping spot.” 

“So near the mountain?” Rey questioned and cringed as the two looked to her. The badger smiled gently. 

“Yes, I suppose, this was a few leagues from here.” the badger said. 

“That is not nearby at all!” the hare replied, turning their attention back to each other. Rey relaxed further, as they kept talking about the group. Rey learned very little more, as the badger described the group. It looked to be at least one massive badger, and many others that could be other beasts. They speculated the badger was the leader leaving Rey to finish her task and head out to get her luncheon with the other maids. Rey noticed only the guards appeared more jittery and wary. Everyone else was perfectly happy to continue their duties for the day of celebration. There were two days to go, Rey stared out near the top of the mountain, she wasn’t supposed to be here, all civilians were forbidden. 

But here near the top of the world as she knew it, to see the breath and width of the land. She wanted to see if she could spot a cooking fire or something, but there was nothing as far as she could see. Rey stared out, waiting nervously. These warriors were out there, Luke said the rumors were true and she believed him. She ducked out and down, leaving the spot before she could be yelled at. With the growing paranoia from the group she was sure that if it was just a few warriors that it was entirely unjustified. 

If it were an army, she told herself, they would have stopped and holed themselves up fast. But people were still allowed out and into the lands. None of the civilians came back with rumors, only the guards Rey reflected. Maybe they weren’t true, and the guards were making things up to scare people like her. 

Huffing Rey finished up the last of her tasks, ready now for the party on the marrow. She relaxed in her bedroom frowning as she looked outside. Tonight there was no wind, despite the racket of several personal parties going on she heard nothing. No birds, no insects. Just silence from the woods. It was truly odd and scary in a way. There had never been silence on the commons. It was peaceful, yet a cold shiver ran through her. Perhaps the rumors were true. 

  
  


Ren stood staring at the tall mountain. He wasn't the largest of the group, but the other Knights took his name as their own. They gathered, staring up at the mountain keep, waiting for full night to fall. Then they would get closer, as sleek shadows they moved. 

The guards did not patrol so easily at night and all were called back into the keep. He allowed few enough to see him and his knights. 

They would know he had come back, and he wanted what was his by birthright. Not the mount. Not quarters within but his families sword. He didnt care for the soft life of the others there, and living on his own had taught him many things. Finally out on open ground with the few guards at the entrance none the wiser he approched. 

His footfalls were silent as the two hares perked up squinting into the dark. His helmet prevented the bright torches from blinding him, but the hares were not so lucky. "Wots this some living shadow?" One spoke. 

"Nay." Ren spoke startling the two as he came into the circle of light. "I be Kylo Ren. You will tell your elders I am here for my birthright. Or you shall face my wrath." They stared at him open mouthed. But one wairly drew his blade. 

"You be gone now." He said shakily. Ren laughed and turned. 

"I will come back in the day light. But be sure to tell them." He said and went back into the only home he knew. The darkness of night. The morning came and him and his knights stepped out of the thick forest walking to the mountain fortress. A new set of guards were they wary of them all. 

"They weren't lying." One whispered. Ren stepped out from the rest and leveled a look down at the smaller hares. 

"Did the guards of night not say much?" He asked. They warly stood at the ready for an attack. "Call on the elders, Kylo Ren is here for his birthright." He commanded. 

"Ah wot should we do?" Asked one guard to the other. This is what soft living did to beasts Ren reflected. "I'll be off. Just a moment." 

"You cant just leave un gaurdin' wot wot!" Called the other but it was too late. Now the single guard looked from the entrance back to Ren and scambered in. Shutting the impassible doors with a loud clang. Several villagers from nearby were starting to gather around the foot of fort. Ready for their party. Ren sniffed as he settled back with the lther knights waiting. 

"Ho there Knight!" Called a large badger lord. Ren stood and went near the low parapet. The lord was dressed in armor, flanked by guards ready to fire arrows into him. "What is all this trouble for? We have no family of Ren here." 

"It is from the Solo family. But my name is Ren now." Ren stated loudly afraid the lord might not hear him properly. 

"Ah those folk are all long gone…" the lord said quietly. "But we do not bargin with terrors who sneak around at night." Ren stared silently up at the badger lord. "Begone terror! You can not harm us with so few in number." Kylo smiled under his helm.

"Then I shall declare a challenge. Your greatest warrior shall meet on the battlefield with one of us." Those in the fortress laughed. "Or do you cowards slink and hide within the shade of your own?" He said as soon as they had calmed. His voice flat, and unhurried as he spoke. They silenced, all going quiet as the grave. 

"You dare call us cowards?!" The lord thundered. 

"Yes. As it is not I that hides in a fortress of fear. Meet us on the open field, and then maybe you shall know why we are so feared by those that know us." Ren bowed his head and walked away as the lord grumbled to his guards. He would have what he wanted, either by force or not. 

  
  


Rey watched from her window, she could barely hear the dark knight speaking to the lord badger. She got the impression of a very calm warrior and craved to go outside. Rose came into her rooms with a rough shake of her head in the frantic aftermath of the meeting. They were wary of the Knights accosting the villagers come to celebrate and trying to call them in ment guards and warriors to fetch them in.

It was a debate, they were all proud people after all. "Come now Rey, Luke has asked move further into the mountain." Rey turned to her friend. She was helping Luke pack their things. 

"But…" Rey spoke, too quiet to be heard. 

"It is final. This room was too dangerous." Rey lowered her head. "You should be protected. Like the rest of the civilians." He told her gentling. Rey nodded helping to pqck her few things as more came in to transfer them out. 

Rey saw however Luke's sword he was after all an old warrior. His blade was a hand in hald sword with a red leather hilt. A darker red ruby sat in its pommel. It was near the color of blood and she had found herself fascinated by it ever since she had seen it first. Never actually seeing the blade itself Rey traveled with the small group deeper into the mountain where little breeze stirred. 

The air smelled of heat and dust leaving her to sneeze several times as they became settled into what once was the records keeper room. Next to the library Luke would have much easier access to his scrolls and books. "Sir Skyhopper?" Called a guard. 

"Yes Poe isnt it?" The guard poe smiled and nodded back. 

"The lord called for you. He wishes to speak with you about this situation." Poe glanced to her as she grabbed the last of her things. His smile grew wider and he waved at her. Rey quickly ducked back into her rooms. Shouldn't she be thrilled instead of fearful? Her heart said it was afraid, so she stayed hidden until long after they had left. Rey sniffed the stale air. 

She wanted to get some fresh air, it was simple as that, so she walked through the halls of the mountain towards the fresh air. Getting a long cover for her head she stood at one of the small hidden exits that were carved a long time ago. No one the wiser Rey pushed the old door open hidden by a cleverly hidden curve of the mountain and stood on the small hollow space the door made. 

She was further outside than she had ever been in her life. But she silently shut the door having her fill of fresh air before she went back towards her stuffy rooms. She was stalled as everyone who could gathered on the parapets and balconies to observe the incoming fight. 

The minor badger lord, sir Tekka walked out. His fur was silvering but he was still a formidable enemy to have. Rey squeezed next to her friend Rose who looked down and smiled at her. Making sure Rey had room enough to see. The knights spoke to each other as Rey stared at them. Various sizes Rey only saw one of them that was badger, obvious only because of their size. It was that one, who threw off a black cloak came to meet the badger lord. 

She wore the black armor of the others, but in between the chinks Rey could spy sliver fur, it was an odd sight to see. Lord Tekka stood in front of the lady badger as the leader of them stepped forwards. Rey strained her ears, feeling them lift off her cheeks. 

“Gwendilion. Do not kill him.” He said strongly, and loudly. The badger lady nodded as Rose brushed the tips of Rey’s ears. She blinked up to Rose, her ears standing upwards. 

“I didn’t know you could raise your ears.” Rose said and they dropped down quickly as Rey shifted uncomfortable by her friend. Rose laughed as the battle started turning her attention back to the battle. Lord Tekka drew a huge sword and lumbered it towards the other. She drove into his space grabbing and throwing him over herself easily. Lord Tekka landed on his back sword flying as he landed dazed. 

Gwedilion, took a long metal rod from one of the other knights as Tekka scrambled up and was allowed to take his sword up, now more wary of his opponent. They circled slowly, until Tekka struck. Gwedilion dodged, and then parried as Tekka went from a slash to holding his blade up to use his sword on the flat to push the female badger over. She dug her heels in, putting the metal staff up with a grinding clang. Her foot came out, kicking the end as Tekka let up, it hit into his ankle bouncing off her shoulder armor as it rebounded. 

Tekka hissed in drawing back as the female badger now advanced. Tekka could barely keep up the parries as she poked the end of it at him, rapidly. Getting in several loud THUDDING hits that rang into the ears of the spectators. Tekka was loosing that much Rey knew, maybe because of age, or maybe just because the female badger was that much stronger and better fighter. It didn’t matter that much, with another poke to Tekka’s shoulder, he went down to his knees. Calmly she struck the side of his head and then drew back as Tekka blinked and fell down still. 

The fortress was quiet as Tekka didn’t move, and one of the other Knights came to take the staff, before Gwedilion came over and checked him over with a rough sort of gesture. “He lives.” she stated simply, bringing him back to his back. She looked over the entire mountain, and made a bow, before walking calmly towards the other Knights. Still quiet, everyone held in a breath, one of their strangers warriors was taken out so easily. The female badger wasn’t even breathing hard. 

Warily casting glances towards the Knights three medical badgers crept out, grabbing Tekka as they carried him inside. It was only then, that the fort erupted into chaos. Rey had to force her way out from the parapet in order not to be jostled and pushed as everyone started yelling and throwing small things towards the knights. They only drew further back into the forest vanishing into the darkness under the trees. 

  
  


Luke was there when she got back to her rooms, he was frowning over a meal he had made for the both of them. Rey felt a bit trapped as he had laid it out on the stone cut table waiting for her to sit like he was going to scold her. Did he know? Did he know she went to the secret exit? Rey settled down and not looking up at him started to eat the simple meal. 

“Rey, I don’t want you to go outside these halls.” he told her. Rey jerked her head up to him. “You need to be safe.” she opened and closed her mouth. “These knights have just done a very evil act, and who knows that they can do further?” 

“But…” she mumbled and flinched as she felt Luke look to her. “Yes sir.” she replied shoulders slumping down. 

“It isn’t safe at all, once they leave you can be free to roam as always.” he told her. Rey pushed her plate forwards barely touched. “You should eat.” 

“I’m not hungry.” she replied, though it was a lie. Rey sniffed the stuffy air and went to her room. Her bed was carved stone, filled with rushes and things to make it comfy along with rag quilts. She never asked for anything, scavenging old hankies and bits of fabric cut off from bolts to make clothes. Rey stared at where her window once was, now just a bare stone wall. She stared at it, looking at the small cracks and divots in the surface. 

“I have to go Rey.” Luke said at her door. He paused as she didn’t answer him. “I am sorry, but you need to know I only want the best for you.” she still didn’t answer him as he left her alone in the stuffy rooms. Rey waited, and waited. It was when he was well away that she moved. It was a simple thing to find a bag, and a long knife. She put it to her belt, and grabbed Luke’s old hooded cape. Putting just a little breakfast into her bag to avoid suspicion Rey left the rooms, peeking out. 

Guards were posted, not at her door but around the halls. Now ever more present, they looked to her as she exited. With a small huff, she went directly into the nearby library. When she was very little Rey would wander the mountain fort freely, finding all the small halls, and secret passages. She thought that she knew more about the hall then all the lords in the place. What once was a low airshalf had been further cut to make a book return for the library. It was long since disused as the more the mountain was carved upwards the longer it became and the more damaged books had become. The librarian, furious, before she had ever been born, had sealed up all the spots and demanded they walked to return the books. 

Rey opened up the dry rotted door to it, and set it quietly down before she crawled in and put the door back as she crawled up the old shaft. Several tunnels branched off, and she spotted a few old rotting books along the way, but she wanted the top of it. After she was done, she crawled out of the long disused room, it used to be a small reading room, but turned into a storeroom at some point. Then forgotten. Old chairs and tables sat rotting away as she made her way out pushing open the creaking door and then out into the hall. 

There were no guards this high up in the fort, they were reserved for all down below. Now free to roam without a guard accosting her and forcing her back to her rooms she traveled down to the door from before. She stopped hearing a few hushed guards, near it. “How can just six people be a army!” one, Poe it sounded like. 

“They beat Tekka without trying! He has won the championship ever since he started!” the other hissed back. Rey walked on, leaving the two to their conversation. War? She sniffed disdainfully. War over a wounded pride? She didn’t understand it. They were being polite and not even trying to enter the fort. Showing up Tekka just meant that they could enter and take what they want. What was wrong with just giving them what they wanted? It was just a blade. It wasn’t like they were asking for all the wealth in the fort. 

Rey pushed the door open and walked through shutting it behind her. She swallowed as she stood outside for the first time in her memory. Taking another step, and another until she stood just outside the fort. Just a tiny little spec against the mountain. The Knights were over in the forest, most of the villagers who had come to celebrate had left. Leaving stalls and such utterly untended. Rey used them as cover going around until she could slip into the orchid. Now under cover she headed to the forest quickly. 

She wasn’t sure exactly what she was going to be doing, but the idea struck her quickly. For someone so sheltered she held no fear of the outside. She could spy on the Knights, see if they had other purposes, and smiled nodding to her utterly sensible idea. She sneaked around the forest until she came across their camp, a smokeless low fire that was cooking their meal. Most of them were unarmored at the moment, cleaning it. 

Two Foxes, one with the most red-copper fur she had ever seen and one with darker brown-red that seemed fairly distressed. The badger was completely silvered fur, with not a trace of black stripes. Her eyes were a bright blue as she cast a look around. One stout, and a cat. The leader didn’t disrobe, he stood by them. “I’ll be back. Make sure to keep watch.” he told them, they looked to him and nodded. Rey seemed to be the only one to notice the coppery one to glare at his back. She waited a long moment, waiting for them to talk amongst themselves. 

When they didn’t she crawled on her belly towards the leader. He went to a nearby creek, and she watched as he flicked his head around listening. She could only guess what he might be, but seemed satiated by the lack of spys. Firstly the cape, he draped it over a bush then got progressively more nude. Rey blushed looking away from the black fur, but he removed his helmet lastly with a pair of breeches still on. Along with a high armband of dark cloth with some kind of old embroidery on it. She perked up looking at the large male rabbit, he tested the water with a bare paw and grimaced at its chill. But he was about to remove his breeches when she made a small noise. It could have been a gasp but it told him of where she was all the same. 

Rey hardly saw him as he hopped from the bank to just beside her. But her body acted on its own, she elbowed his stomach as he picked her up, then dropped due to his shock she rolled away from him coming to face him in a low crouch paw drawing the knife she had hidden in her boot. She looked down to her paws blinking, she didn’t know how exactly it had gotten there. The leader stood in front of her and she noticed a long scar down his cheek, it barely avoided his eye, and curved down his cheek to his chest. 

He opened his mouth and she tossed the knife away warily standing up straight and holding her paws up in surrender. Closing it with a silent click of teeth he stared down at her. It was the noise of the knife hitting that brought the others on the scene. The leader held up his paw to them as they circled her. “Stop.” he commanded simply. 

“A spy?” the darker fox asked. 

“Assassin.” the copper one corrected pointing to the knife. 

“I said stop.” Rey hunched into herself as the badger lady came up behind her. “Who are you?” he asked her. Rey swallowed. 

“I’m called Rey.” she answered honestly. 

“You are allowing an-” copper fox demanded and was cut off with a quick look at him from the rabbit. 

“ARMATIAGE. SILENCE.” he demanded loudly. “The rest of you leave. I do not need your help in dealing with this one.” She shivered watching as the group reluctantly left their leader to her. Swallowing her nerves once more Rey turned to the rabbit as he looked down her. 

“Rey it was, do you have other names?” he asked her. She shook her head. 

“N-no sir. Just Rey.” he looked her over once more and she stayed still as he help out his paw. Knowing what he meant she handed over her bag, and stood away from him as he went through it. Finding nothing he went to her as she stayed grave still and padded her down for any other weapons. 

“I assume you didn’t mean to threaten me.” he told her. Rey nodded, feeling her ears droop down, he gave her an odd look then. 

“I am sorry. I just wanted to know…” she paused and looked up at him from below her lashes. “What you Knights wanted in full.” 

“You are from the fort?” he asked back. She gave him another nod. “How did you get out? The doors remained shut since we have gotten here.” she shuddered. 

“I wont tell you.” she mumbled. 

“Very well.” he raised his paw and handed her bag back to her. “Run back to your halls, I have no use for you.” Rey gaped as he stepped into the creek, and started to bathe himself. She blushed again and set her bag down. 

“This… this is soaproot.” she pointed to the few plants on the bank as he looked back to her. “For cleaning, they plant them along the bank.” she gestured towards the fort. 

He slowly walked to the plant and plucked it out quickly using his teeth to remove the stem and process it, working the root’s sap into a lather to cleanse himself as she settled nearby keeping her eyes off him as he bathed. “Why are you staying?” he asked her after a long moment of silence. 

“I said why.” she replied. He finished and stepped out dripping water on the bank as he stood there. “I mean it!” She asserted. 

“So you want to know our intentions?” he demanded. She nodded. “Just the blade. That is it.” he answered. “I have no use for this fort. Why would I wish to conquer?” using the cape to dry himself he picked up the knife that she had never tried to get back and he handed it towards her. “You moved well.” he praised. 

“I… don’t know how I did it.” she replied. He regarded her, and stepped up to her. He threw a sudden punch towards her head, Rey dodged it, her own paw coming up towards him in a reply. He grabbed her wrist dodging the blow and pulling her arm to wrap around her pinning it to her own body. Her other arm came up and he pinned it. Rey thrust her legs down and flipped up and over him as his hands went slack, with a shove she set him stumbling back into the creek. He blinked up at her as the rest came back into the fray and Rey cringed. 

“What are you even doing Ren?” Demanded Armitage. He gestured to her as she tried to look as non-threatening as possible. Ren got back out of the creek walking up to her and he shooed the others away. 

“What is your birthmark?” he demanded randomly. Rey gaped at him. 

“How-I…” she mumbled and pulled off her hooded cape. Moving the sleeve of her shirt up she exposed the birthmark on her upper arm. It looked like to her two claws reaching out for each other. Or maybe two branches, either way, he stared at it, gently taking her arm as he looked down at it. He let her go grabbing his armband and pulling it off, Rey stared at the exact same mark on his arm. “It isn’t exactly a birthmark.” he admitted to her and smiled at her. “I never thought another lived.” he reached out friendly taking her shoulder. 

“Kylo?” the darker colored fox questioned. 

“Come now little Rey. Lets talk.” he motioned the others away once more. More curious than she should be Rey followed him even helping him to gather his clothes and armor as they went back to the fire. Guided to sit down by Kylo she was far curious now to worry about being near such grand knights. Armitaige did not like her there but he was the only one the others now more curious as Kylo held the armband in his paws. 

“Why do you share the same mark as me?” she asked him directly. 

“Were you born in his fort?” he asked back instead of answering her. Rey shook her head. “How did you come here?” 

“Lu-... another rabbit found me and brought me here when I was very little.” she paused, swallowing Luke’s name. “He adopted me and has taken care of me ever since.” 

“That would be it.” he replied. He let her see the armband as she looked it over. A strange sort of cogwheel was embroidered into the fabric. “It was the symbol of my-our people.” he told her. It was familiar as she pawed over it, not understanding how she knew the symbol in the way she knew the back of her paw. “When I was a younger hare we were attacked by a large army, though we were great warriors not even the greatest of warriors could stand against the tide of thousands. We were just a hundred then.” Rey handed it back to him. 

“A hundred hares?” she asked and he shook his head. 

“Various creatures, all living peacefully, our young are taught from the moment they can stand to fight.” That would explain her ability to fight him off without knowing how she could. She had never raised a paw in self defense, she never had a reason to. “You and I are the last now.” 

“But the mark?” she asked, his clothes dry, he began dressing. 

“It is given to each child as they are born to mark them as one of us.” he told her in a distant voice, like he was remembering something. “When the army came they cared little for the children, and killed all that they could. I was saved as I had been on my first mission. So when I came back home I only saw ruin and the dead. I never thought another one was spared.” Rey listened to him. “Your ears are up when I speak.” he stated and she flushed looking away from him. 

“They droop.” she answered grabbing one and stroking up and down it. “Always.” 

“Perhaps you just never had the occasion to raise them.” 

“Are you seriously treating an assassin as a friend?” Armitage asked suddenly. He received a hot glare from Kylo. 

“So what sword are you looking for?” Rey asked back wanting to get the attention off of her.

“A blade, it belonged to my family, I was our leader's child. It has a red sheen on it, and red leather on the hilt. In the pommel is a blood-colored ruby.” Rey gaped, and quickly tried to conceal her shock. That was Luke’s sword; she knew it. “It is what little there is left of the ruin. I traced rumors of such a blade here.” He looked at her. “It was carried by a rabbit warlord carrying a child with him the last I had heard of it.” 

“Luke.” she said softly. He nodded. “My…” she didn’t dare finish. 

“I would guess, I saw how you looked when I described it. You know of this blade.” he stated calmly. 

“Yes. Luke has this blade I believe.” the knights now quieted any disquiet at her being there. “He never has let me touch it, and…” she swallowed. “Told me never to leave the mountain.” 

“But now you are here, like the great fortune has smiled down upon us.” he smiled at her friendly and gentle. He smoothed out the cape around his shoulders, wrapping the armband back around his arm. 

“I wanted fresh air.” she said. “He moved us into deeper rooms of the fort.” Ren gently touched her shoulder once more giving her a gentle pat. 

“Then I am glad for your wants.” he told her gently. “Now eat,” her stomach was rumbling making her blush. “Are you not hungry?” 

“I am.” she answered, taking her bag into her paws to distribute what food she had brought. They all seemed happy to have some, Rey glanced at Kylo, wondering why he didn’t demand her to get his blade for him. After eating some hot wild radish greens with her own supplementary greens she opened and closed her mouth. “Do you… want me to try to get your sword?” she asked him quietly. He flicked his ear towards her but did not glance towards her. He looked pensive, and closed his eyes before he spoke. 

“No.” the rest shifted. “You do not have to, I am just glad knowing you are alive.” he smiled towards her. Rey smiled gently back, making a small vow in her heart to get it for him. “Good morrow then Rey.” he stood bowing to her. 

“Good Morrow.” she responded and bowed back. Rey left them, with another nod. She was going to get the blade, Kylo Ren appeared to be such a good man. 

  
  


“You are just going-” Armitaige began as soon as she left earshot. 

“Taige, go.” Ren pointed in her wake. The fox started, quickly following Rey stealthy without another word of dissent. In the quiet Finn, the other fox glanced towards him. One of the newest recruits he was the weakest of the group. 

“Why didn’t you… use her?” Finn asked Ren. Ren turned to the young fox. 

“Such a creature, raised in this place wouldn’t just abandon her so called people.” he stated. 

“But what about Luke?” Finn demanded. “You want him dead don’t you? You could have taken her hostage.” Kylo Ren looked to Finn. 

“I do not need to take her hostage. She will bring everything I want to me.” Ren gave an unsettling smile. Taige came back into the group with a huff. “Well?” 

“There is a hidden entrance. It appears to be one of the hidden ones for fleeing the mountain. We should have easy access inside. Though Gwed can’t fit.” Taige settled himself down. Sated in Ren’s kindness for an enemy. 

“Good. We will strategize a plan, and find Luke and my sword.” 

“This better be worth it Ren.” Taige shot back. Kylo did not rise to the bait. He needn’t not justifying murdering an old hare. The last of that one thousand army that marched on his village. It had been long years, but now there was one left of those that had done their deeds and destroyed his village. Luke was the last of them, and now he knew that another survived that day. It was fortune that brought them together. His seed of discord will grow within her. 

  
  
  


Rey made her way back to her rooms without being accosted, most of the guards now were snoozing. They weren’t used to daily patrols and nightly ones for that matter. She was able to get to the empty rooms without ever seeing another being then those sleeping ones. Luke was still gone, leaving her standing in the darkness of the rooms. Rey went to Luke’s room and glanced around, it wasn’t obvious where the sword was, and the very little light wasn’t helping. She lit a single candle, and searched. 

She found the blade under the bed, and pulled it out holding it up in the dim candlelight and unsheathed it, looking down at the red sheen to the blade with a frown. It was heavy, but not that much so as she took it from his room blowing out the candle. Still not a single soul awake, the two guards at her level leaning on each other as they slept. The library was just as quiet, she crept to her first exist, up the shaft and placed the sword in one of the other shafts next to a moldering book. 

Now outside of it she heard the guards being roused with a few yells and quickly settled down in a corner with the candle. Lighting it as she pulled a random book and opened it onto her lap. Looking at least at first glance that she had always been there. “Rey?” Luke called loudly. Rey frowned at her book, Kylo had said Luke had taken her. 

“OVER HERE.” Rey yelled back, looking over the book. It was a history one of the mountain, detailing the Badger Lord that found this place once again. Luke and several guards came into the library and looked at her. She closed the book looking down to the ground. “What do you want with me?” she asked and stared at his feet. 

“Rey, I’m going to have a guard personally assigned to you.” Luke told her in a gentle voice. She looked up at him and gaped. “You are very important.” 

“WHY?!” she thundered back as loud as her voice could make. Luke backed away from her as she stood dropping the book on the floor. The guards shifted uneasily. 

“Rey its for your own protection. Just listen to me.” 

“Then why does the leader have my birthmark?” she asked back quickly and flinched as a quiet ran into the room. Luke frowned at her. 

“Rey. How do you know he has a birthmark?” he asked her toneless. She stayed silent. “REY. Answer me now.” 

“I went outside.” The guards looked to each other as she glared up to Luke. “You never let me out and made me come here. I want to be able to feel the wind.” she hedged. “Why am I so important?” She asked Luke again. “Could it be that… Kylo Ren wants me?” 

“No he doesn’t. Didn’t.” Luke quickly corrected himself. “You should NEVER have left.” Luke reached out and grabbed her arm dragging her out from the library as the guards followed hesitantly. 

“LET ME GO!” Rey yelled, as the stationary guards reacted. They walked to the group and halted Luke pushing him away from Rey. 

“Luke, this is no way to treat a lady hare.” Poe told him. “What is going on?” he demanded. 

“Luke is trying to imprison me!” Rey shot back as Luke sighed. 

“Get in the room.” Luke told her. Rey stood away and shook her head. “REY NOW.” Luke commanded and she backed into Poe. 

“I am an adult, and I deserve to have my questions answered.” Rey told him. Luke sighed, clearly not winning as the guards flanked next to Rey. They might not like her idea of heading to the knights, but the way Luke was acting was so outre. “The knights just want the sword you brought here.” she hedged. “They didn’t try to keep me with them.” 

“And how did you escape? Did you know they could have followed you? They could know how to get in and out!” Luke replied as more curious onlookers came in. Poe put himself in between Luke and Rey. 

“I might have just woken up, but this is a debate to bring to Lord Tarkin.” Poe told them. Luke sighed and put his paw to his head as Poe smiled back at her. Rey smiled back to him thanking him silently. 

“I just got off with him. I finally was able to get through just how dangerous these people are. They made a gesture of war.” Rey snorted. 

“War over wounded pride?” Rey questioned back. 

“Rey you don’t understand. For THEM that is a sign of war.” he countered. 

“WHY?” she demanded back and Luke quieted again. “Why wont you answer me in anything relating to them?” 

“Because Rey you shouldn’t know.” Luke replied. “It would hurt you.” 

“Why?” she demanded again. Luke didn’t look to her, he looked to the guards. “Because you killed my parents. Didn’t you?” 

“I did not!” he yelled back. “Those knights have been systematically killing EVERYONE who sla-....” Luke stopped himself. “Fought. Fought in that battle. They have been killing everyone Rey. That will include you. This man doesn’t care for you. He just wants to kill me.” 

“Sir, please. I’m going to take Rey to another set of rooms. I think both of you need time apart.” Poe said and gently guided Rey away. “I have to report this to Lord Tarken.” he called back to Luke. The guards stayed near Luke as she was led away, back to her old rooms with the open windows. Rey smiled at Poe. 

“Thank you Poe.” he frowned. 

“Don’t thank me just yet. You are in deep trouble Rey.” She nodded. “But this is the least I can do to help.” 

“I know, but thank you anyways.” 

“I’ll get some blankets for you.” Poe left her there in the now empty rooms. Rey knew there was one of the small shafts here, it was long since sealed up with a thick iron door, but she could get it open eventually. The other rooms she didn’t know as well, and smiled as she settled by her window again. She didn’t see the smokeless fire, or where they were exactly. But for now, the one who told her things that she had always wondered was the other Hare. 

Rose was the one who sleepily brought all of Rey’s things back to her, settling them down in a great big basket. “You are in deep trouble Rey.” Rose told her. 

“I know Rose.” Rose nodded. “I just wanted air… I really just wanted air and to see the stars.” 

“Oh Rey, I’m sorry.” Rey smiled at her friend. “But, why go to these people?” 

“I was going to be a spy.” Rey answered her friend. “I figured they would talk amongst themselves and I could learn about why they are really here. Their leader has said he just wanted his sword back. That is it. That is LUKE’S sword he wants.” Rose blinked. 

“Oh dear.” Rose mumbled quietly. “Lord Tekka doesn’t know that.” 

“I believe I know why. Tekka would put me and Luke outside to face them if he knew.” Rose nodded in assent. “But why are they talking so much?” 

“Luke knew about these Knights or so he said and they have been strategizing about them.” Rose told her. “Luke said not to let them bait us to a war with them. That even though there is few that few are like an army.” 

“Their leader just wants his sword. I’m sure they will leave once they get it.” Rey countered. “I don’t understand why Luke says its an act of war. But then there is so much I don’t understand.” Rey admitted. “Thank you again Rose for bringing my things.” 

“Yes, just stay safe Rey.” Rose hugged her and left, showing Rey that there was a new guard at her door. She wasn’t going to be able to escape anytime soon. Rey took up her bundles and went to her old room and settled it back to its former order. Placing the new rushes into the bed nook, and then covering them with her quilts. Rey paused with her paws on her threads and patches of various scrap cloth. She had a black cloth with nice red thread. It wasn’t meant for embroidery, but… Rey closed her eyes remembering the cog-wheel like design. She drew the marks out on the cloth with a small bit of chalk and got to work. Not sleeping the entire night, she needed to hold it for herself. 

Once the morning rays peeked out she was done, looking down at the familiar shape. She couldn’t recall the long forgotten memory, but knew it was attached to something she found incredibly fearful. Not just sadness and curiosity. Rey using a heavy iron bar, used to move the floo open to cook food, kept the small flag from flying out from the open window as she hung it outside it. If Luke wouldn’t answer her questions then she would get them from the only one who might. Kylo Ren as far as she knew was honest, she had been at his mercy and he never showed a sign of violence. 

Rey was called after another guard brought her some food, she was granted an audience with Lord Tarken, a brother to Tekka. She heard whispers in her wake of traitor and hung her head. She didn’t have a single thought of betrayal, it wasn’t her. Tarken and Tekka sat waiting for her along with Luke. The old hare looked much subdued from last night. “Rey, please sit.” Tekka asked her, she settled down apart from Luke. 

“Do you know why we asked you here?” Tarken asked her. She hung her head and nodded. “Do you really know?” he insisted. 

“I think so sir.” she told them. 

“I wish to ask your tale of what happened.” Tarken asked. Rey breathed in. 

“I was very upset that Luke took me from the rooms we have had for such a long time. I really liked my window.” she told them. “He said it was for my protection. So I got outside.” 

“How.” Tekka demanded quickly cutting her off. Rey flinched as Tarken held up his massive paw. 

“Go on.” Tarken told her. 

“I thought I could spy on the group, since I didn’t know we could know much about them. Maybe find them having other intentions. But they said nothing. Their leader found me and… we talked.” she paused. “He said he just wanted the sword, and I knew Luke had the sword in question.” 

“Where did you put it?” Luke asked her back. Tarken gave a long sigh. “You took it when I was away and hid it.” 

“Its in the library.” Rey answered back. “They said they would leave once they get it!” 

“The sword isn’t what they want. They want ME.” Luke snapped at her. 

“Now why would they want you?” Rey demanded. Tarken snorted silencing them. 

“Rey.” she turned to him. “You have been here for a long time. But you were not born here. We accepted you and Luke here as he was fleeing. But now we know what he was fleeing from. Luke. Please repeat what you have told us.” Rey breathed in straightening as Luke hung his head. 

“I belonged to a religious group a long time ago. A sort of rambunctious cult. I was younger and very foolish. However our leader had gathered many enemies and one of them was desperate enough to call on an ancient group.” Luke explained. “I had learned much about them since that day Rey, they are not good people.” She scowled at him. 

“They were called the Weepers. They lived deep in a forest far from here of willows. They are a secretive group, but they usually allow those desperate enough to hire them for the worst sort of job. They were a group of assassins, training their young since they could walk in the trade.” Rey stared at him. “It was one of them that killed our leader, Only I saw what happened, and knew who it was that killed him.” Luke looked mournful. 

“To this day I wish I had kept quiet, but I was a young man, and I had adored the leader just as the rest. Near a thousand strong I led the group to them. If I had been a better man I would have stopped. No matter who they were or what they had done in the past. But my army swept into the forest burning and destroying everything in our path. Seeing this… I knew how wrong it was, I tried to save as many as I could. But…” Luke paused. For a long time he was silent. 

“My people spared none, I found you Rey, and hid you. You were just a child, you were crying but I gave you medicine to make you sleep. As the leader I was presented with the greatest treasure. That sword…. After wards as they celebrated the deaths and chaos I slipped away and took you away. I wandered far, and came here. Since I arrived we have lived in peace.” Luke looked mournful. “I knew once this group came in that what they wanted was not the sword, they want me. To kill me, and if necessary everyone I have ever cared for. That would be you Rey.” 

“But, he didn’t.” Rey hedged. “Kylo didn’t try to hurt me. He even defended me!” she countered. Luke shook his head. 

“I should have taught you more than I did.” Luke admitted. “Rey he is manipulating you. He wishes to make you loyal to him now that he knows you are a survivor.” Luke told her. “For them, if they attack a large city the Weepers will challenge the greatest warrior, usually this is done to integrate themselves into the fort. Showing they are skilled fighters, this way they can get close to their target. What this is is tantamount to war.” 

Rey stayed silent. “Rey this blade, where did you hide it exactly?” Tekka asked her. Luke sighed deeply.

“It’s in the library as I said.” she replied.

“And how did you get outside?” she shut up. “Rey please.” 

“If I tell you you won't ever let me outside ever again.” she answered them all. “I want to go out. I want to be able to be like Rose and go gathering.” Rey hedged. “I thought to wait until I was more than old enough!” Their silence was more than telling. She sniffed trying not to sob and cry. 

“Rey it's dangerous out there, now more so than ever.” Tekka explained kindly. “You are a danger, and in danger. If what Luke has told us is true, and I do believe him,” he paused as Rey glowered. “Then we can’t allow this. You may not have been born here, but you are still young and naive. You do not know what we do. And I urge you to tell us exactly where the blade is.” 

“Why?” Tarken sighed a long hefty sigh. 

“We can’t let them have anything. Doing so shows weakness. We can not afford to look weak.” Tarken said simply. “You will be held in your rooms until they have left, or you have told us.” Rey gaped. “We are not bad Rey, you will have a window, but the longer you do not do as we ask then we will have to take more measures.” 

“You are treating me like a traitor. I did nothing wrong.” 

“You did everything wrong!” Luke asserted. Tarken rose his paw again. 

“You will do well to be apart from each other. I understand you are upset Rey, so we are only giving you a few days to recover.” Tarken said and dismissed her. Rey left without a word feeling more upset. When she was back at her rooms, someone had left some food for her that she ate only because she would need her strength. They wouldn’t find the sword, and she was secure in the knowledge she could escape her rooms. Getting to work on the iron door, she used her small knife to wedge between the weak mortar used. It hadn’t been carved to place it, and as such it was weaker than the stone. 

She might have been more upset had she noticed that none came by to offer their help to her. All her friends, even Poe was gone. Replaced by guards that seemed to care little for her. But her upset was concentrated on escaping back into the wild. Sure in the knowledge that Kylo Ren would take her into the Knights. 

  
  


Kylo Ren looked up at the fort, spying the dark cloth, he couldn’t entirely see what it was fully, but the simple shape was familiar. “Smart girl.” he mumbled. “Mitaka.” the stoat in the group started and ran up next to him. “What do you see there.” he gestured to the fort. 

“The flag?” Mitaka asked. Kylo nodded. “It looks like the symbol on your armband. Its not exact.” Mitaka had the best eyesight of all of them. 

“I’ll be gone. I’m going in the fort. If they come at you run and leave the marks, I will catch up.” Kylo commanded. They didn’t look that pleased, but he went towards the place Taige had followed her to, a general map of all the outside rattled in his head as he slipped into the hidden hollow and stared at the rotting wood door. This is where she had escaped from, he marked it into his head and pulled it open going through and shutting it so that there wouldn’t be a noticeable draft. 

The first guard was alone, patrolling with an irritated sort of look under his helmet. However the guard was a badger so he had to go free. Kylo settled in the dark, still as a statue and only breathing as he waited. Maybe hours later finally a hare around his size walked down, a small rock, tossed into the unused room he was in. They were such idiots carrying lanterns as he retreated to the shadows staying still as the hare investigated. They died silent, without a single cry or knowledge of just who was waiting for him in the dark. 

Taking his own armor off and stashing it in a long rotten wardobe, broken down in half, he used a mix to temporarily make his fur appear less black, now with patches of white made via chalk and other dyes he looked much like any random hare in the group. Now dressed in the hare’s armor, he flicked an ear out. Dragging the body he put it away into another room, it looked like it was once used as storage for ale’s or beers. But now all that was left was a empty room filled with various debris that weren’t good enough to burn or toss just yet. Broken bits of furniture, old cracked pots, and highly dented pans and pots. Body hidden he took the hare’s lantern and walked out finishing the walk he did. 

The guards were having a meal as he smiled towards the others. “Ah, a new recruit?” one asked. Ren nodded. 

“Yes, they just had me on the bottom route.” he stated quietly looking demure. 

“Best thing for the beginning guard. Nothin down there but spiders wot wot!” called another guard and they laughed as he smiled at them. Taking some of their food and eating he was quickly accepted. All orders and routes were written down and placed on a chalkboard with a simplified map for those beasts that didn’t read very well. It granted him a simple map of the entire fort that he kept in his head, routing it around the various marks he knew from the outside. 

Wandering away he kept a smile on his face saying ‘how to do’ to various hare’s and badgers. They never suspected he was who he was. Coming around to deeper in the mountain, he made sure to keep various escapes put in his mind before he stalled at the leader’s set of rooms. Right now they were empty. The halls were all lined with dying flowers from what would have been some sort of celebration that he ruined. He was very happy about that as he hid himself, waiting once more. 

Learning of the weaknesses of the lord badger, and even more where Luke was, so he could rip out the life of the other hare. “This is getting ridiculous.” One said as they slid into the room. The two old badgers were followed by Luke. “They are still not posing that much of a threat.” 

“Just because they do not show an apparent threat does not mean that there is not one!” Luke asserted. The two badgers seemed more fed up with Luke then listening to him. Kylo smiled in his hiding spot, just under a lip on the balcony the lord had in his rooms. “Tarken they could already be inside this fort.” Luke explained. 

“How exactly?” another badger asserted, this one the warrior Gewd had felled. 

“If Rey can get out they can get in, they would have followed her in. It is more than likely that each of them are inside right now.” Ren wanted to snort in a laugh. Not all, just him. There was a few steps. 

“Then why are they still out there?” Tarken demanded. “I count six out there Luke.” Luke sighed, as Kylo kept himself still. 

“These people are assassins. They would make it seem like anything my lord. There could be only one of them out there keeping the charade up.” Tarken and Tekka made two distinct huffs, clearly put at ease due to him and his Knights lack of attack. Kylo smirked at himself for this, after all it had been his plan since the beginning. Show complete lack of hostile intentions, and make Luke seem paranoid. They would eventually kick him out, and he would be summarily killed. Kylo only didn’t expect Rey. 

“I have shown great respect to you Luke, you have helped us keep records and repair our library. This is wonderful, but you can’t seriously expect us to believe that these Knights are some near god-like creatures of darkness.” Tarken stated and left the balcony. “You have been asserting that these people are dangerous since the beginning.” 

“I believed you.” Tarken asserted. “But they have not shown evil intent.” 

“That lady had the chance to kill me. She did not.” 

“She was told not to!” Luke asserted. There was a loud bang, one of the lords must have brought their paw down. “Please.” Luke began. 

“You stated to us all that you killed this hare’s people.” Tarken said. “Revenge is not entirely an honest pursuit, but what tales have we heard of his seeking it?” Kylo smiled again. Killing all those that participated, and ensuring the rumors were not that horrible. His plans were long, they were well thought out. Luke seemed distressed, there were several passings of paws on the floor. 

“I know he has been killing them. My people had kept in contact. But they have not… talked to me.” Luke admitted. “I never responded but-” 

“Luke.” Tarken snapped. “Please. Leave for now.” Luke sighed. 

“I am sorry for sounding like this. But you must realize that I am not telling lies.” 

“Just leave please.” Tekka said. Luke left leaving Kylo to have a want to follow him, he stayed however. “What should we do brother?” 

“I think we should tell Luke to leave.” Tarken replied simply. “If what he says is true, that the Knights are after him and him alone they will leave our people alone and follow him.” Tarken seemed to heave a distressed sigh. “I am growing very tired of Luke’s fear mongering. I have been told he has been going to everyone telling them that these people are dangerous.” 

“He is very scared of these knights.” Tekka said. “That lady is quite strong. Very admirable, perhaps do you think we can ask them to join us?” 

“Maybe,” Kylo would have snorted. “Has Rey been well?” 

“Yes, I visited her myself. She is upset but glad to have the window again. She told me a bit more of the meeting. She told of what beasts there were there.” He didn’t feel betrayed, he smiled further. “Two foxes, a stoat, the lady badger and a Hare.” 

“The leader then is a fox?” 

“No. The hare.” Tarken made a surprised huff. 

“Quiet good folk the hares.” Tarken replied and Kylo slowly extracted himself as they went to other matters. The delayed celebration, how everything that was prepared for it was going bad now. They might as well hold it within the mountain. Inviting him and his Knights in, he dropped down to the stone below, making a slow slide down the wall of the mountain to another balcony far below. He dressed back into the stasted guard armor and headed out towards Rey. 

Guards did not spend a habit of looking up, if he had all his climbing gear and it was full might he could climb the mountain over and all around without ever touching flat ground avoiding each guard and civilian. This is likely why no one noticed the flag, and if they did, they just thought she might be drying some new design. Standing just under it he admired how close she had gotten the design with only seeing it once. He grabbed a few small rocks, debris from rainy weathering. The balconies and various platforms all held small holes to drain water. Clever, but in a hundred years it was likely the fort would start crumbling. 

He tossed one rock up and through the window. Tossing another, until he heard a note of surprise. “Poe?” Rey called. That was when an irrational sense of anger entered into him, Rey leaned down peeking out the window and down at him. “Kylo?” she whispered as he removed the helmet and bowed. 

“Yes lady.” She smiled. 

“Give me a moment.” she vanished, and quickly threw out a thick rag quilt to help him into her rooms. He climbed up easily, and landed quietly in what looked to be her bedroom. “What… how did you get in?” she asked him looking up and down him. 

“I climbed the mountain, and stole some armor.” he said easily. She was grinning brightly as she motioned him further in. 

“Are you hungry? They just delivered me food.” he nodded allowing her to lead him into her rooms. “They don’t trust me.” she told him quietly. 

“Now that they know where you are from? No. Trust will never come.” her ears drooped a little, but rose as he settled in at her table. She pushed food on him and they ate for a moment in silence. 

“Did you come here for me?” he nodded and her ears perked up fully again. “I can get you your sword. I’m almost done getting… into where I hid it.” she smiled brightly. He thought of a way to hurt Luke further. 

“Where did you hide it?” he asked her. Rey motioned him down to barely held in grate. 

“There used to be whole library complex with shafts all over. Almost in every room on one level. But as things went higher up there was more damage to the books. The librarian hated that and they went out and sealed up all the shafts one year.” He grinned at her. 

“Very good.” he praised her and she was ecstatic with it. “My sword is down there?” she nodded. “I don’t think I would fit.” he joked and touched his stomach making her giggle a bit. She snapped her head up and he heard it to. There were people coming towards her rooms. “I’ll go, stay safe Rey.” he told her reaching out to touch her shoulder, this time lingering. 

“Hide nearby!” she whispered harshly. He gave a nod, and left, out the same window just as the people came into her rooms. Rey met them with a general greeting. “Poe, why are you here? I thought they wouldn’t allow you.” she said next. The same slice of anger cut into his chest. 

“How can they keep a good hare down?” Poe replied. “Luke is coming by to meet you.” Poe added and Rey hissed in distaste. “That upset still?” 

“Yes I am!” she snapped. “He lied about everything!” Rey asserted. “Now I just want to be left alone.” 

“I’m sorry.” Poe asserted. “We came in to tell you that Lord Tarken is okay-in the celebration. He is going to invite the Knights in so long as they allow themselves to be padded down for weapons.” 

“We should have held it anyways!” Rey snapped back, and Poe quickly agreed. 

“It justs a bit ridiculous, but I understand why he would be wary.” stated a female. A badger it sounded like. “After all they beat Tekka so easily! All this paranoia over a little group. They can’t make it in our halls.” 

“Obviously.” Rey asserted. “Thank you Rose. For not being so scared of me.” 

“Ha!” Rose laughed. “Who could be scared of a wee thing like yourself?” Rose and Poe laughed at her. “Do you want us to see Luke off?” 

“Please. I don’t want to talk to him anytime soon. Lord Tarken should ban him from free wandering the halls!” 

“He might, I heard he was planning on Keeping Luke confined like you.” Rey made a noise. “I’m sorry about that. I’ve got rounds in his office and I’ll talk to him.” 

“Yes, thank you Poe. I’ll see you.” she backed away, and the others left with general goodbyes. One they were more out of earshot Rey went to the window looking down. She couldn’t see him as it had gotten into full dark now. “Kylo?” she asked softly. He climbed up to the lip of the window staring at her with a gentle smile. “You didn’t leave?” 

“No. You are confined?” he asked her. She nodded. 

“Yes.” she admitted sadly. The two had brought in some more food, celebration food it looked like. “Well at least the food isn’t going to waste.” she commented looking up at him bashfully. “Poe is always sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.” she added. 

“He just likes you.” Kylo replied. “He has his heart set on you.” she blushed hiding her face. 

“Lets bar the door! I’ll get you the sword and then…” she began and dropped off. He stepped up to her as her ears dropped down to her cheeks taking one and kissing the end of it as she watched. 

“And I will take you with my Knights.” he told her. “Where you will become more than just a maiden hare.” she stepped back with a giggle. Sure that whoever Poe was was a distant thought he finished helping her remove the grate, giving her a kiss on her forehead as she slipped down into the darkness. He made sure the door was well bared. They would have to hack the door down to get through. 

A simple cloth rope was made from her quilts and blankets as he waited. Hearing her soft grunts and holding his paw out just as the door was knocked upon. “REY!” Luke called out from the door. She flinched at the sound, handing over the sword. He knocked again and tried to push the door open. A barely audible sigh. “Rey please I am sorry for never telling you.” Luke said muffled through the door. He created a small tie, getting the sword onto his back as he guided her out. 

The food long since forgotten he took the black cloth with them as he quietly guided her down to the lower level. “This way!” she tugged on his arm and he followed. “I know a way out!” 

“Wonderful. It is very tiring to climb.” he told her she grinned ear to ear, them fully up and flicking in all directions. Listening for guards. However with the wariness now gone from the fellows inside they lifted the constant guards. Music started up distantly as she led him down to where he entered. “Ah!” he commented as she pushed the door open and made a partial bow. 

“See? It is an emergency exit the hares commissioned a long time ago I think.” she told him. “Nobody…” she paused as the final sort of guards came through. 

“I feel a draft!” one called, it was growing windy and cloudy outside. Kylo pushed her through the door. 

“Go on to the others. I promise I will go to you.” he told her and shut the door behind him. He had to gather his things after all. The guards rushed through, finding the door before debating with each other what to do exactly. Kylo thought a long moment, but he let them pass, both of them left, one not wanting to stand guard like the cowards they were. It was a good thing however, as explaining blood on his person would be hard towards Rey. 

He left through the door leaving it open, and so that they knew he had been there, left the black cloth Rey had made hanging on the door. He met Rey along the way with her muffled surprise just under a table. “They wont mind us just walking.” he told her. She perked up and let him guide her languidly towards the other knights. 

“Well did you have your fun Kylo?” Taige demanded harshly. 

“I did, Lets leave before they decide to send a warparty.” The others gave a few sighs of relief mumbling. Finn looked from Rey to him, frowning deeply. He quietly moved to Kylo as Gwed and Rey helped disassemble the camp, explaining how to completely conceal that they were ever there. 

“Did you kill anyone?” Finn asked, looking at Rey. 

“I found a way to kill my target more surely then a dagger.” Kylo lied easily. Luke cared deeply for her, and now knowing that Rey was in his paws would be a more sure death then what would come from a knife or sword. She darted back to his side hugging his arm as he grinned at her. “I’ll teach you everything I know Rey.” he told her. Finn backed away looking unsure, he was sure to have some trouble with the fox, but nothing that he could not handle. 

“I can’t believe I did that!” she exclaimed as they walked away, leaving the mountain just as horns blared, and an army of hares and badgers swarmed out. They were not accosted, they were far enough gone that the army posed no true threat. 

“I do Rey. You are so strong in your heart.” He commented making her all the more happy. It would take little to train her up to their level. He smiled brightly unsettling the rest of the knights. The plan set out further in his head as they traveled. It would be slow work corrupting what would be such a good hearted lady. But he was sure that she would do whatever he wished of her eventually. Only the first death was hard, maybe the second but after that one becomes numb, and he would pace it out slowly. He knew exactly what to do.

“I Uh… really like you.” she told him quietly. She stuck close to him. 

“I feel the same to you Rey.” he replied easily. Maybe in a few generations, a hundred, but his people would be back. The forest still stood, and villages were overall easy to begin. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may write more, but so far this is what I have. I have to try to finish my OTHER Au's. Kylo wants Luke dead, but knows that killing him isn't everything. Making him suffer is so much better for him.


End file.
